


Notebook Number 42

by Jellofello



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adult Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is a Good Friend, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Shinsou Hitoshi, Established Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Genius Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Hero Shinsou Hitoshi, Illustrations, Insomniac Shinsou Hitoshi, Izuku is only the villain if you consider light yagami the villain, MIDORIYA IZUKU GOT THE DEATH NOTE OKAY-, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is Not a Hero, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Person, Pro Hero Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Ryuk (Death Note), Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, Protective Takami Keigo | Hawks, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Underground Hero Shinsou Hitoshi, Villain Midoriya Izuku, hawks has adhd, izuku transfers out of UA, izuku works at the Hero Public Safety Commission, light and L are long gone and just passages in history books now, lots of things that happen in canon dont happen here so, ryuk learns apples can be colors other than red, surprise i have a story where inko is Alive and actually a Good Parent!!, the story starts when they're 23ish, until he slowly strays from that, watch as Izuku descends into the same god complex Light Yagami developed!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellofello/pseuds/Jellofello
Summary: Izuku Midoriya works at the Hero Public Safety Commission straight out of high school, after he transferred out of UA to pursue a different route.He's 23, tired and just pushing by while he decides if he really wants to go after the career path of being a detective.One day he acquires a Death Note and accidentally but genuinely befriends the shinigami attached to it.Hitoshi Shinsou is an underground hero hired by the Hero Public Safety Commission to catch a killer that seems to be a copy-cat of history's biggest mass murderer, Kira. Only as time goes on, he realizes it's more likely that this killer is either Kira, or has Kira's same power.As Hitoshi tries to stop history from repeating itself, he enlists the help of genius Izuku Midoriya to capture Kira.Hitoshi believes Izuku is too nice to ever be Kira,And Izuku realizes Hitoshi might be too nice of a person for him to kill.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Shinsou Hitoshi, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Ryuk (Death Note), Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Takami Keigo | Hawks, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 90
Kudos: 350





	1. Chapter 1

Izuku sits on a crowded train, on his way to work. He’s going to be a bit early today, he thinks. Why is he early? He woke up at the correct time, he got ready at the rate he usually does, so what was it? 

_ I forgot breakfast.  _

It’s fine, the Hero Public Safety Commission has a decent enough employee cafeteria he can swing by. 

His stop comes up and the doors open, and when he emerges from the subway he’s met with another tragedy.  _ I forgot my umbrella.  _

Izuku would rather not show up to work soaking wet, so he opts to hide in a coffee shop for a small moment.  _ I guess I can order something here instead of the cafeteria.  _

The booth seat is nice, the window offers him a view. He scrolls through his phone a few minutes while sipping quietly on a coffee.  _ They made it wrong.  _ It’s fine, it gets the job done. 

He glances out the window, and almost looks right back at his phone were it not for the movement up in the air. 

Something is falling from the sky. 

It hits the ground across the street, unseen in the grass.  _ Did no one else see that?  _ He looks back at his phone, shrugging it off. 

* * *

_ This was a waste of time.  _ He thinks as his bag is slightly heavier with the weight of a notebook now added. It says ‘Death Note’ on it, and he shoved it in his bag and left before reading it. 

He was early enough for a coffee, not for an adventure. Izuku has to get to work. 

Once there he sees a familiar face. 

“You!” A blond man singles him out already. 

“Me…” He awkwardly answers, trying not to shrink in on himself from the sudden attention. 

  
  


“You were one of mine, weren’tcha?” No names, Izuku sees. Then again, why would he be remembered. Present Mic is friendly enough just by recognizing him. 

“Yes, sir, I was in General Studies before being transferred out of UA.” 

“Oh! Izuku Midoriya!”  _ He remembers?  _ “Look at you! You’re so tall! How old are you now?!” The hero throws questions at him. 

“I’m twenty-two.” Izuku answers.  _ I’m not that tall.  _ Sure he looks a bit lanky and he did get taller, but he considers his height close to average. “I’m surprised you recognized me, to be honest.” 

Everything about Izuku Midoriya is average. 

“Of course I remember you, Little Listener!”  _ I guess once someone’s a ‘little listener’, they always are.  _ “You got that scholarship to a school a MILLION times better than UA for someone like you.” 

“Someone like me?” He echoes with a slight narrow of his eyes.  _ Say it.  _

“Ye-ah! Someone who’s-” Quirkless. “A friggin’ genius!”  _ What?  _

Does Present Mic not remember Izuku’s quirkless? Does he simply not care? 

“I gotta say, I’m surprised you ended up in a heroics based career, I thought you were going to be a detective or something.” 

“I’m still deciding, actually. Until I decide I figured a career close enough to heroics isn’t so bad.”  _ Even if it is mostly paperwork and accident reports.  _

“There’s the genius!” 

  
  
“R-Right… So um, what are you doing here?” It’s not often that popular pros drop by. 

“I was wonderin’ if I could get a copy of CCTV footage from one of my fights. It was a tough one and I think I can learn something from watching it.” 

“Ah, that’s a valid reason. Did you get through to anyone?” Izuku asks, suddenly aware he still has to clock in soon.  _ I can be up to seven minutes late.  _

“Not yet, my usual guy seems to be booked.” 

“Do you want me to get it?” Izuku offers. He might as well since he knows how. 

“Really?! That’d be awesome!” Present Mic seems excited. 

“Alright, please follow me.” Izuku requests, already headed to the elevator. When he starts getting off at a floor, Present Mic speaks up. 

“Your office is on this floor?” 

  
  
“No, my punch clock is.” Izuku notices the way Present Mic’s eyes widen. 

“I’m sorry Little Listener, I didn’t realize I was taking your time without getting paid for it! Oh I could have made you late!” 

  
  
“It’s alright.” He reassures. 

Once on the proper floor, Izuku sits down in his office and signs into his computer, getting a blank dvd out of a drawer. 

“You’re on the Big Boy floor? With your own office? Jeez Midoriya, you must be the-” 

  
  
“Youngest one here? Yes, I am.” He’s heard this many times. He understands he’s young for someone in his position. Everyone else close to his age here has cubicles instead of offices and even then they're all older than him with more experience. 

“I’m glad all your hard work has been paying off.” Present Mic praises, taking a seat and patiently telling Izuku the details he needs for the CCTV. 

“Is this it?” He turns his monitor so it can be shown to the blond hero, to which he gets an excited nod. “Understood.” 

It’s only when he’s done does Present Mic notice it. 

“That’s odd, usually I have to go to someone in that specific department for these. Did you ever work for them?” He asks, holding the disc. 

“I have not, no.” Izuku’s honest. 

“Then how-” 

  
  
“I’d like to help whenever and however I can, sir.” He wonders if he’ll get in trouble for getting into programs and departments he’s not supposed to. 

“I see! Thank you, I owe you one, Midoriya! You know how to find me to repay you!” Present Mic happily offers, before announcing he has to leave. Well, as long as he doesn’t snitch, Izuku supposes this meeting was alright. 

He gets to work, going through accident reports and emailing those involved when he needs clarification. 

_ Another Ground Zero accident report.  _ Jesus, Izuku’s not even surprised. 

Startled a civilian into using their quirk, resulting in two bystanders becoming concussed and another needing stitches.  _ Now I need his side of the story beyond just filing in slots on a sheet.  _

He logs into his other email. 

**From:** [**Mikumoakatani@HPSC.go.jp**](mailto:Mikumoakatani@HPSC.go.jp)

**To: Ground Zero (Katsuki Bakugou)**

**Mr. Bakugou I am emailing regarding the incident occurring on July Twelfth, at approximately 2:35pm. I would like a retelling of the events from your perspective, as I have already emailed the witnesses and the injured. I understand you are busy but please respond when you have time.**

**Thank you,**

**Mikumo Akatani, Hero Public Safety Commission.**

It’s pathetic that Izuku is breaking company policy because he doesn’t want to interact with Kacchan, isn’t it?  _ If they even knew I managed to make a fake employee email and worked with it I’d be fired.  _ At what point is being smart just being foolish?

He hits send, surprised he gets a response within the hour. 

Izuku swallows before opening it, used to what kind of response Kacchan would have. 

**From: Ground Zero (Katsuki Bakugou)**

**Call me.**

_ He gave me his number? Oh no. Think.  _

Izuku already has this number, and he’s sure Kacchan wouldn’t admit it, but he’s sure Izuku’s number is saved too. 

That, and Kacchan would recognize his voice, wouldn’t he? 

Izuku breathes slowly. It’s alright, he can work around these. 

He download one of those apps some small businesses use, it gives him a phone number that’s not his but still allows him to use his phone.  _ As for my voice… Can I fake it?  _

“T-Testing? One, two, three?” He tries lowering his voice. It sounds awful. “Testing. One, two, three?” He tries making his voice far higher, also terrible. 

There’s got to be a program for that, right? 

Sure enough, there is! Izuku silently thanks the wondrous technologies that have his back right now and dials Kacchan’s number. 

Ringing. 

Ringing. 

Ringing. 

Why did he say to call if he-

“Hello?” Kacchan answers. “This Akatani?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Izuku answers after a small moment, praying his voice changing app is working correctly.  _ We haven’t spoken in years, though. Would he even recognize my voice? Recognize me at all?  _

“I’m calling because I just got home from a job, resting hands, don’t feel like typing, understand?” Well, that’s a blunt explanation. 

“Understood.” Under the desk, Izuku taps his heel on the ground, nervous. 

“So we were in a building and the power went out, yeah?” He asks like he wants to make sure Izuku’s listening. Izuku moves to answer, “And the owner wanted to know if someone could quickly shed some light or whatever the fuck she said, so I used my quirk.” 

“And you startled some people?” Izuku wants to clarify, tensing at the strangled yet annoyed sigh on the other end of the line. 

“Yeah, sure. Some dude jumped out of his fuckin’ skin and used a repulsion quirk, turning a few tables and chairs into paper airplanes if ya get what I mean.” 

“Oh.” Izuku hums, typing it as he listens. “And the other witnesses?” 

“They just stood there for the most part. The smart ones got the fuck out the way.” He sounds disinterested. 

“Do you want to call some other time? After you’ve rested for a little bit?” Izuku offers. 

“No.” 

“O-Oh. Um… Okay..” He’s anxious. 

They finish the conversation, and once Izuku decides he has enough information, he very awkwardly says goodbye and hangs up. 

“I’m alive.” He breathes, leaning back in his seat and allowing himself to calm down.  _ Why am I in fight or flight? It’s not like he’s going to reach through the phone and reenact our childhood.  _

He grabs his bag and takes out the reports he has to finish for today. The pile is heavier than it should be.  _ Oh right, I got that notebook out of the grass earlier.  _

Death Note, it’s written on the black notebook in silver.  _ It’s in English.  _ Opening it shows him a lot more English and he’s suddenly grateful he did well in his classes. 

“The human whose name is written in this note, shall die.” 

_ I’m sorry what?  _ He looks around, keen to find the hidden cameras or something.  _ Someone must be playing a prank or hoping to trick someone.  _

“If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person’s name, it will happen.”  _ This is pretty detailed for a prank, isn’t it?  _ “If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.” 

A heart attack? 

He flips through the pages, finding it’s never been used. No proof that it’s real, really it’s a shame this prank wasn’t fully committed to, or else Izuku might have actually been scared! 

“You don’t look like you believe it?” A gravely voice asks behind him. Izuku stiffens and doesn’t move. He looks up into the monitor of his computer, seeing a large figure behind him. 

He screams. 

Izuku’s on the floor making a break for it and scrambling out of the room. His coworker’s are already out of their respective offices too, staring at him as he hyperventilates. A pair of hands settle around his shoulders. 

“What’s goin’ on?”  _ I know this voice?  _

“H-Hawks?” He squeals, still trying to back away from the intruder in his office. 

“Oops did no one tell you guys I was here today? I got a bunch of meetings near top floor. Though someone screaming in peril ruffled my feathers a bit.”  _ Right. Vibrations. I must’ve been an awful distraction for him.  _

  
  


“I’m s-so sorry.. I’m sorry!” Izuku blurts out. “There’s someone in my office! They weren’t there before!” 

Hawks is in the office before he can finish talking. Izuku ignores his shaking legs and gets up, following behind the man. The person is just… floating there. Something isn’t right. 

“There’s no one here, kiddo.” Hawks hums. 

“They’re right there!” Izuku points, shivering at the smile he’s greeted with by this stranger. 

“...Ah. I know what this is.” Hawks hums, walking out to the hallway. “Everyone relax, I got this under control. Back to work.” He says with a small clap of his hands. 

Employees shuffle away as told, ignoring the security breach before them. 

“You.” He points at Izuku. “Grab your things and follow me.” 

Izuku does so and follows Hawks without question. 

Hawks keeps going, walking to a train station and sitting down, ignoring the civilian stares on him. 

“How old are you?” 

“Twenty-Two?” Izuku answers, wondering what’s going on. 

“By the time I was twenty-two, I was the number three hero.” Hawks starts, “Do you know what that means?” 

“That… You’re good at your job?” 

  
  
“Besides that!” Hawks laughs, “It means I was the youngest in my field, just like you’ve been the youngest one here since stepping out of high school.”  _ He knows who I am?  _

“....You know who I am?” 

  
  
“Of course I do! You’re like the me of the HPSC! Does that make sense? I think that makes sense.” He pauses, “What I’m saying is, being young and responsible for a lot is tough.” 

  
  
_ Does… Does Hawks think I’m having a breakdown? _

“Did you not see them?” Izuku asks, furrowing his brow. Hawks sets a gentle hand on his shoulder and Izuku knows what he’s going to say. 

“There was no one there, Midoriya.” 

* * *

Izuku unlocks his door and walks in, throwing himself on his sofa and dropping his bag on the floor. 

_ I can’t believe I got sent home.  _

Maybe that person has a weird quirk? Who knows what that might be but Izuku knows what he saw. 

“You look beat.” A voice says from within his apartment.  _ It’s them.  _ Izuku’s head shoots up and he gawks, suddenly aware that this person was capable enough to break into his apartment and follow him without being noticed. 

“....Who are you.” Izuku asks, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. 

“I-” They start, giving a spin as they speak, “Am the shinigami attached to your Death Note, Ryuk.” 

“What?” He’s lost. Shinigami? This is one bizarre trick. 

“That notebook belonged to me, but since you picked it up, it’s yours until ya lose it, or keel over. Go on, test it!” 

“What do you  _ mean  _ test it?!” Izuku sputters. This person is floating off the ground using wings, not to mention they must have some sort of invisibility or stealth power. “W-What’s your quirk?” 

  
  
“I’m a man of many talants but I wouldn’t call myself quirky.” Ryuk chuckles, “Relax with the face, I studied up, for lack of a better word. I don’t have a quirk. I’m not from this realm.”

  
  
“Not from this realm?” Izuku echoes back. “You’re- You’re saying you’re really a god of death? A real shinigami?!” 

“Ding ding ding!” Ryuk laughs with finger guns. “Go on, test it out!” 

  
  
“Why was I the only one that could see you?” There's so much to ask he doesn't even know where to start!

“Well, you were the only one to touch the notebook.” Ryuk shrugs.  _ So if I don’t want someone seeing you, I can’t let them touch it. Got it.  _ Why is he considering stuff like he doesn’t plan on politely asking Ryuk to leave. 

“Do you want your notebook back?” 

  
  
“Kid, I told you it’s yours. Use it!” 

  
  
“What do you mean use it?! This can’t be real.” Izuku says. 

“Here, take a look at this.” Another notebook gets tossed to him. It looks old, and it’s pages are full and has many pages torn. “Granted it’s not the real one.” 

  
  
“Why not?” 

  
  
“Some kid burned the real one. This is a duplicate that was made to trick the owner. Looks real, right? Shinigami buddies got a real kick out of this.” 

Izuku flips through the pages, wondering how accurate it is to the original. He sees a few names and pauses before getting his laptop. 

Where have I read the name Lind L. Taylor?

  
  
He brings up articles. 

“Over 200 years ago, before the age of quirks, there was a being like no other in human history who had the power to kill anyone deemed as a wrong-doer. The name Kira became a household name in a matter of weeks and spanned closer to a decade before suddenly vanishing.” 

Kira. 

_ No way.  _

“Kira?!” Izuku asks Ryuk in his shock. “You’re saying the biggest mass murderer in history did it with a  _ notebook?”  _

“No one had a clue.” Ryuk sounds like he’s reminiscing. 

“Historians started thinking Kira was just someone who was more evolved and developed a quirk before the rest of humanity! You mean he was quirkless?” 

“That’s right. The self-proclaimed God Of The New World was powerless on his own.” 

Kira was quirkless. Isn’t that something wild?

“Speakin’ of which kid, what’s yours? Everyone has one right?” Ryuk floats on his back, arms behind his head. 

“Ah, no, not everyone does… I’m quirkless.”

He waits for Ryuk to laugh, to leave, but instead he hardly reacts. 

“Just like Kira, then.” 

  
  
“Why are you making me sound like I’m like him?!... Why did you give me this book?” 

“Wow, why does everyone think they’re the chosen one?” Ryuk sounds genuinely lost. “Want to know why you have that?” Izuku nods, “Because I got bored.” 

* * *

Izuku listens to everything Ryuk has to say, listens to the entire story of the human known as Light Yagami from Ryuk’s perspective. 

Kira was younger than he is now when he got his start. Light Yagami was just a normal kid with good grades until he had the misfortune of getting the notebook.

History books are missing so much. 

He learns about the greatest detectives in history, how they were all the same man named L. 

How both of them met their tragic deaths. 

Ryuk says everyone who encounters the Death Note meets great tragedy and misfortune. They all learn they're not favored by fate.

“You said someone who uses it can’t go to heaven or hell, right?” 

“Yes.” Ryuk asks, a spark of recognition in his eyes. 

“So, is there no such thing as either?” Instead of an answer, Ryuk howls with laughter. 

“Light asked the same exact thing! Genius is interesting.” 

“I’m not a killer.” Izuku reminds. He’s not going to use the death note. 

“People kill all the time here, don’t they? More than back then?” 

“Crime rates have spiked since then, yes. It’s only natural.” 

  
  
“I see.” Ryuk hums, wandering over to his fridge, “Got any apples?” 

“Bottom drawer.” Izuku answers, reading through the rest of the rules. He closes it and turns the TV on, still needing to process the weird stuff happening today. 

“Izuku?” Ryuk calls, sounding concerned.  _ He’s using Izuku?  _ “What’s wrong with your apples?” Izuku turns his head, seeing Ryuk holding an apple close and inspecting. 

“It’s just a green apple?” 

“Why isn’t it red?” 

“Do you prefer red?” 

  
  
“...Don’t apples only come in red?” 

  
  
“Ryuk, there are different kinds of apples.” 

There’s a long pause, before Ryuk looks like he’s going to explode. 

“WHAT? YOU MEAN THERE’S MORE THAN JUST RED?” 

  
  
“There’s also a bunch of different types of red apples.” Izuku hums, “Red, yellow, and green.” 

  
  
“AND LIGHT DIDN’T TELL ME?” 

“I’m sorry?” Izuku doesn’t know what to say to the genuine look of betrayal in Ryuk’s eyes. Ryuk bites the apple carefully, almost like he’s scared. 

“It’s different? Sour.” 

“Do you like it?” 

“I do!” He finishes it core and all. “When we go to the store can you get more?” 

“I’m sorry what? You’re not staying, are you?” 

“Why wouldn’t I? You have the Death Note?” 

  
  
“Then take it! I’m not going to use it!” 

“You live alone?” Ryuk suddenly shifts the conversation. 

“Yes?” 

  
  
“Do you have friends?” 

  
  
“No.” He answers easily. 

“Do you enjoy talking to someone?” 

“Um. Are you asking for murder in exchange for your friendship?” 

“Read it how you want. I’ll take it if you don’t use it before the rules say I have to take it. Until then, how do you do, roommate.” Ryuk asks with a somewhat mocking wave.

“Can’t you just give it to someone else?! Why do I-” 

  
  
“Breaking news!” Izuku’s attention is caught by the TV. An emergency news broadcast is on. “Top ten hero Ground Zero has been taken hostage in his own home! The criminal is broadcasting live footage himself!” Izuku feels his heart stop.  _ Kacchan?  _ The hero is tied up, hands restrained the most.  _ He said he was resting his hands, what if they were overused?  _ He wasn’t able to stop this villain, that says enough. 

The villain yells on about wanting to prove himself as a powerful person, how he demands riches in exchange for the hero killing. 

“We’re being told this man has been identified as a 35 year old Kojima Nobuyoshi.” 

After a few moments, the villain drags Kacchan to a bathtub and bends him over the side of it and underwater. He’s going to drown Kacchan. 

Fear seizes Izuku. His childhood bully. His old childhood friend. He doesn’t know how he feels besides terrified and he finds his body moving on its own. 

A pen writes as he reads the name flashing on tv. 

_ Kojima Nobuyoshi, has a heart attack the moment his name is written.  _

Kacchan doesn’t have 40 seconds to spare. 

On television Izuku watches a man die while grabbing his at his chest, and numbly witnesses Kacchan pull himself out of the water now that he’s no longer being held under. 

“It appears the criminal suffered some kind of health emergency!” The news anchor’s shocked. Kacchan coughs up more water before leaning over to check on the villain. 

Kacchan looks into the camera and announces that the villain is dead. 

The broadcast is cut short. 

Izuku stares at the screen, seeing the time and date in the corner.  _ Oh… It’s my birthday. I’m actually twenty-three.  _

_ But... _

_ What have I done?  _

Izuku finds himself running to the bathroom, emptying his stomach and crying on the floor. 

“Crying, that’s different.” Ryuk notes. 

“I’m a murderer.” Izuku sobs. How can he go to work? See his mother? Look at himself in the mirror? 

“You saved that dude.” Ryuk points out, laughing at the look Izuku gives him. “You saved a hero, you punished a villain… Doesn’t that make you the hero?” 

  
  
“.....What?” 


	2. Chapter 2

In the last two months since the first use of the Death Note, Izuku Midoriya has lost fifteen pounds due to stress, all in the first two weeks. He was sent home the day Kacchan emailed him about that incident in order to fill out another accident report.  _ He emailed someone named Mikumo Akatani, not me.  _ Still. If only Kacchan knew. 

Why did he save him? Why did he save  _ him  _ of all people? Izuku can’t wrap his head around it himself.

He sits at his desk, reading over company emails while watching the news off his phone. He writes names in the Notebook. 

Killing is wrong. Izuku understands this. 

Izuku also understands that he has already killed, he’s scum like the rest, he’s just sacrificing himself to help do what the heroes cannot. 

Eliminating scum that deserves it. 

He’s being his own twisted kind of hero, but it’s still a hero. 

Quirkless Deku is helping the world. 

Ryuk snickers from the other chair in the office, eating one of the many apples Izuku has in a bowl. 

“You’re great at multitasking.” The shinigami compliments. 

“Thank you. All throughout school I wrote analysis notebooks while maintaining my schoolwork and notes. This is nothing.” 

  
  
“So your life has always been notebooks.” Ryuk jokes. 

“I guess.” 

  
  
“Which notebook is this one?” 

  
  
“Well I write hero and quirk analysis, then got into villain analysis as well. I’m on my 41st Analysis Notebook. This is my first Death Note.” 

  
  
“This is your 42nd notebook, how fitting.” Ryuk howls. “I said it the day we met and I’ll say it again, genius is interesting!”    
  


* * *

  
  


Ryuk has learned a few things since his time with Light Yagami. 

If he wants to keep himself entertained, he needs something better than the last, and to do that he sometimes has to give a little….. Push. 

Light Yagami was someone entirely random that just so happen to see a notebook fall out of the sky. 

Minoru Tanaka was someone chosen specifically for being smart. 

While Ryuk thinks Minoru Tanaka should have done well, at least as well as Light did, he didn’t last anywhere near as long as Light did. 

In fact, every time Ryuk has tried picking out a specific person with intelligence, it has always ended in boredom and yet another name written. 

This time around he opted to let chance decide, dropping it like all those years ago when the original Kira got his grubby hands on the Death Note. 

It just so happens random chance picked another genius to find it. 

_ Do smart people just notice every little moment? Every shift around them? Is that what it is?  _

Even when he learned Izuku Midoriya is a smart cookie, there were other issues presented. 

He is, for lack of a better word, a goody-two-shoes. Light was too, but they’ve both reacted in the same way thus far. 

Ryuk was almost worried he’d have to take the Note from Izuku, seeing as he seemed too nice to consider using it at first. 

It’s not that Izuku Midoriya would ever find out that Ryuk used his own personal notebook to make that incident with Katsuki Bakugou happen. Call it motivation. 

Humans are fairly hard to understand, so Ryuk was a bit worried he would be making the kid happy by offing that hero. 

Lucky for him that weird behavior at work regarding Ground Zero is because the kid has a complex!

Izuku Midoriya is a lot like Light Yagami, they both have this sense of Justice, a sense of right and wrong that’s strong. A belief in a system, be it the police and prison systems, or the new world of heroes and villains. Two people raised and surrounded by these systems, two people who have problems with these systems but have yet to fully realize it. 

Izuku Midoriya is going to make history too, Ryuk thinks. 

Ryuk only wonders if he’s going to aim for a god like dear Light Yagami tried and failed to reach for. 

* * *

Not enough time, not enough caffeine, more than enough paperwork and problems piling up before him. 

Hitoshi scrolls through his phone, rolling his eyes every time he sees the name “Kira”. At some point he convinces himself to stop scrolling before he damages something. 

He sits on the train, staring at the news he reads and wonders when the last time he saw a front page headline involving the words “All Might”. The man must be losing his mind over the lack of attention with the appearance of this weird serial killer. 

Hitoshi thinks about how if this killer knew that he’s playing a part in this too, Hitoshi would have a target on him. 

In all honesty, it reminds Hitoshi of when Stain was a thing, back in his high school days. 

Some weirdo thinking people need to die to make the world a better place, and that they’re the one who gets to be the judge of who lives or dies.

The internet has been in an uproar trying to figure out if this is really Kira. 

_ Hell, they only call this killer that because the killings are reminiscent of the original Kira we all read about in history classes.  _

Hitoshi thinks this is just a copycat. One of those people who idolize serial killers for some reason. Only now is it a problem. 

“I’m sorry!” A small voice practically squeaks across the train from Hitoshi. 

He glances up, recognizing the owner of the voice. Hitoshi pulls the black face mask he wears a little higher up on the bridge of his nose. 

A stranger bumped into Izuku Midoriya, and Midoriya’s the one that apologized. Hitoshi finds himself amused, thinking about how someone like Midoriya would interact with someone like Kira.

Kira would eat Midoriya alive. 

For a while, Hitoshi thinks he hated Midoriya. 

His entire time at UA High School infuriated Hitoshi and Midoriya has no idea he even exists. 

The train stops at the station and Hitoshi stands to leave, noticing Midoriya also getting off here. He also notices that they’ve been walking in the same direction for the last three blocks.  _ Weird, Midoriya hasn’t so much as glanced at me, even when it seems like I’m following him.  _

Is he really that oblivious to his surroundings?

Jeez. 

Hitoshi reaches the Hero Public Safety Commission and finds himself confused when he sees Midoriya enter but not stay on the bottom floor. 

_ All the younger people starting out are on the bottom floor? Where is he going?  _

In fact, he gets stuck in the same elevator as him. 

The ride is silent and tense. Hitoshi is outright staring at Midoriya because he can’t for the life of him figure out why Midoriya hasn’t spared so much as even a glance towards him. 

They get off on the same floor as well. 

_ I wasn’t following him intentionally but…  _

Hitoshi is curious. 

He pretends to turn a corner when Midoriya goes straight, following him when some distance is gained. Midoriya knocks on a door, opening it when called. Once it’s shut Hitoshi slinks up to it and listens. 

“There’s our favorite worker.” An older voice greets. “How are you this morning?” 

  
  
“I’m-I’m good.” Midoriya answers, sounding nervous. Then again, Hitoshi thinks that’s just his natural state. 

“Good, good. I see you have lots of folders?” The voice is inquisitive but not surprised, like this is standard for Midoriya. 

“I do… Folder one is characteristics of Kira that were made public, folder two is my own personal analysis on Kira, folder three is analysis based on what the public currently knows about this new killer-” 

  
  
“You’re saying that like they aren’t the same person?” 

  
  
“I-Uh-Well…” Midoriya trails, being put on the spot. “It’s just that um, if Kira actually had manifested a quirk and that was his killing method, then I don’t see what kind of quirk would also make him live to be over 200 years old? Sure there are possible other methods, but for now I’m ruling it out.” 

  
  
“I see. Carry on then.” 

  
  
“Right.” Midoriya exhales shortly, sounding like he’s composing himself. The guy is rather expressive, even in voice alone, “Folder number four is my personal analysis on the new killer, and folder five is pointing out similarities and differences between the two killers.” 

  
  
“There’s a lot of paper here, how long have you been writing this all?” 

  
  
“You assigned this to me on August 5th, I have been working on it every night since.”  _ Jesus that must be a lot.  _

“Just as expected.” 

“Thank you!” 

  
  
_ What? Why does he sound like he’s been complimented?  _

Is Midoriya’s weakness being taken advantage of?

“Are you prepared to continue helping this case?” 

  
  
There’s a long pause from Midoriya. 

“Well?” The voice asks again, pushing their impatience. 

“The answer is no if I’m expected to continue on with my other responsibilities.” 

  
  
“What are you trying to say? Are you not grateful with how much we trust you?”  _ They’re manipulating him, aren’t they?  _

“I’m grateful! I’ve been nothing but grateful since being given this job and position! I um. I’m just.. Scared, that if I can’t give my full attention to this project then I won’t be able to give my top analysis.”  _ Come on. Say you need time for yourself. Stand up and tell them you need to be paid more for that kind of devotion and labor. Stand up for yourself.  _

Hitoshi is frustrated just hearing this. 

_ Oh. There’s someone behind me.  _

He listens as if he doesn’t know, hearing that the other person has gone silent. 

“What do you want with our resident bunny rabbit?” The voice quietly asks. Hitoshi turns.  _ Oh.  _

“Hawks.” He greets, pulling off his mask. “I’m-” 

“Hitoshi Shinsou.” 

  
  
“I hate that.” Hitoshi bluntly admits. 

“Noted!” Hawks chuckles. Hitoshi thinks back a moment. 

“Bunny rabbit?” 

  
  
“You’ve been spying, yeah? Midoriya is like this building’s pet. Fluffy little bunny can-do-no-wrong. Seriously he’d apologize to a vending machine if it ate his money.” 

“I’m not spying, just-” 

  
  
“Standing here quietly with your ear up against the door listening to their conversation?” 

  
  
“Okay, so it looks like spying.” Hitoshi sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Don’t worry, lots of people are curious about Midoriya like that.” 

  
  
“Really?” 

  
  
“What’s your reasoning?” Hawks asks with one eyebrow up. Hitoshi explains the walk from the station to here and how Midoriya never once looked at him. “Oh, that.” 

  
  
“What do you mean ‘oh, that’?” 

“He’s been asked about it, and he said and I quote ‘I’m just minding my own business’.” Hawks does a poor impersonation of him. 

“Huh.” Hitoshi wonders where he got that from. Does that mean Midoriya was aware this whole time and purposely made it seem like he had no idea? 

“So, what’re you here for? Besides stalking?” 

  
  
“Again, not stalking. I’m here to have a meeting with the Hero Public Safety Commission’s officials and the Commissioner General.” 

  
  
“About Kira?” 

  
  
“What?” 

  
  
“Well, you solve a lot of the tough ones right? You work underground exclusively?” Hawks asks with a sly, knowing smile. 

  
  
“You know that how? I’m not exactly on people’s radar, not even heroes.” That’s how he prefers it. 

  
  
“I’m the number three hero.” Hawks reminds. “I know everything about everything- well not everything, I don’t know how to do my taxes, or how to drive, or balance my meals, or how maintain a normal bedtime or-” 

  
  
“I get it.”  _ He doesn’t know how to do his taxes?  _ Then again he likely has had people to do them for him, why would he have to? 

“By the sound of it, they’re wrapping up the conversation, you might wanna scram.”  _ Have you been listening to their conversation while maintaining ours?  _ Even Hitoshi isn’t that good yet.  “Again, number three hero.” 

“Right, well, if you’ll excuse me.” Hitoshi awkwardly waves, pulls his mask back up, and walks to the room his meeting is supposed to be in.  _ I have half an hour to spare.  _ He’s a little surprised Hawks didn’t follow him.

**Hitoshi:**

**Old man.**

**Shouta:**

**Every time you speak I consider blocking you.**

**Hitoshi:**

**You would never.**

**Hitoshi:**

**Anyways.**

**Hitoshi:**

**Are you getting sick of this whole Kira thing yet?**

**Shouta:**

**I don’t know how to explain that I was sick of it the moment I heard the words “someone has been killed”?**

Alright, so Aizawa has a point. 

**Shouta:** **  
** **But sure. Hizashi is sick of the killings but his radio show has plenty of content nowadays.**

**Hitoshi:** **  
** **I bet… I’m at the HPSC waiting on a meeting to talk about my involvement in the case.**

**Shouta:**

**I was asked too, I’m still considering. Thoughts?**

**  
** **  
** **Hitoshi:**

**Well for starters if you died I’d be pretty pissed off.**

**Shouta:** **  
** **Then why are you so keen to join?**

******  
** **Hitoshi:** **  
** **Sir I have depression.**

**Shouta:**

**Fair enough.**

He spends the rest of his time texting his mentor, pocketing his phone when he can hear movement outside the door. Slowly everyone piles in and Hitoshi is suddenly very aware that he’s the odd one out here in every meaning. 

Then again, what’s new? 

The meeting starts and Hitoshi is handed a stack of folders, five to be exact. 

_ Is this…?  _

He’s told he can skim over the pages while the meeting goes on, and that he would have to likely pick a night without plans if he wants to read all of them. 

It’s exactly as Midoriya described, so why are these all signed as from someone named Mikumo Akatani? What use does an office worker have for an alias? 

“What do you think based off of what you’ve seen so far?” The Commissioner General, Tanzawa, asks Hitoshi. 

“It’s very well written, where did you get these?” He sounds sincere enough, doesn’t at all sound like he’s prying at anything. 

“We hired someone who specializes in analysis.” The man answers.  _ They’re making it sound like this isn’t just one of their employees.  _

“I would like to meet them, if I’m being honest. These are top notch but personally I think I’d like an in person explanation.” 

  
“No can do.” The response is quirk and firm, “We have more important matters his attention belongs to, these notes should more than suffice.” 

  
  
“Ah, I understand.”  _ Can’t blame me for trying.  _

Honestly, he doesn’t care to interact with Midoriya, he was just curious of how they treat Midoriya. 

Hitoshi decides he’ll keep an eye out while he works in this building, he’s a hero after all. 

* * *

Izuku sits in the employee lounge, rubbing at his tired as as he makes yet another cup of coffee for himself. He’s been in this room for hours, taking up the couch as he works on three reports at once, alternating the moment he feels stagnation creeping up on him. 

Ryuk floats around, looking over people’s shoulders to see what they have on their phones and things of that nature. 

In an odd turn of events, he found himself called to talk to his superiors a few weeks after he got the notebook, being asked if he would like to provide his analysis and work on this as a project. 

They offered no pay raise. No hazard pay for the risk of dying at the hands of Kira. He still had all of his usual work to attend to before today. 

The Hero Public Safety Commission thinks they have Izuku in the palm of their hand, that they’re manipulating him into being the perfect little corporate slave they’ve been waiting for. 

It’s just as he wants. 

He’s letting them think that. He’s letting them push him around and think he’s being driven into the dirt for something as ridiculous as ‘the greater good’. 

Now the analysis on Kira is written by Kira himself and no one could or would ever suspect it. 

He’s never cared much for praise but honestly he wishes he’d have someone to praise the genius behind it, just a little bit. 

Naturally, Izuku got a bit teary-eyed, and by that he means sobbing while hiding behind his elbow, when Ryuk complimented him. 

The entire building has since become his office, as he’s been free to roam wherever he pleases so long as he makes progress on his work.  _ They said it would keep me ‘inspired’ or whatever… It just feels like they’re giving any privilege it takes for me to say I’m spoiled without actually spoiling me by raising my pay or something.  _

Izuku’s been careful not to make it possible to guess where he works by the people dying. Naturally he has access to information the public doesn’t, and that’s exactly why he can’t use his job for names…. Just yet, anyways. 

How long until it can be safely assumed that Kira hacked into databases instead of having access this whole time? 

“There’s that guy that looked like he was following you this morning.” Ryuk points as a man walks into the room, making a move straight for the coffee machine before sitting down at one of the tables.  _ You again.  _

He must be being employed for a case. 

“Let’s see what he’s looking at one his phone! His face is super serious.” Ryuk does a small clap of his hands and moves to snoop, tilting his head a bit. Izuku looks at Ryuk for a split second to let him know he’s listening. “He’s just… Looking at pictures of kittens.” 

_ Honestly, that sounds like a nice work break.  _

“It’s all just kittens. Oh look there’s a picture of a duck, there’s a kitten with the duck, but the duck is front and center.” Ryuk says before pausing, “Izuku when can we take  _ my  _ break?” 

  
  
He wants an apple break, huh? 

Izuku gets up, leaving his laptop, food and drink. He takes his bag with him. 

“Midoriya are you finally pissing?!” Someone asks in bewilderment. 

“I- Uh… I’m sorry, what?” Is he missing something?

“You’ve drank at least a pot and a half’s worth of coffee, I was starting to think your quirk is a never-full bladder or something!” They joke, getting a few chuckles and agreement from other people. 

For the life of him, Izuku can’t figure out if he’s being made fun of. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologizes, just in case. 

“No, no, don’t apologize. We’re laughing because of you and with you, but not at you.” A woman pipes up, trying to explain.  _ Laughing with me? But I’m not laughing.  _

With a thin smile and a short nod of the head, he excuses himself from the room.  _ That guy didn’t look up at me at all.  _

Weird. 

Izuku heads to the basement of the building, yet again thankful that they really did give him access to whatever he wants. 

He slinks off to where usually only janitors go, and hands Ryuk a yellow apple from out of his bag, then another when he looks up to see Ryuk’s hands empty already. 

“You know,” Ryuk starts in between bites, “You and Light have so much in common, but you’re so different. He got everything he wanted because he was pretty and could charm women hardly doing anything.” 

“So far this sounds like you’re insulting me…” Izuku trails. 

“Based on how I’ve heard people talk about you, you’re the cutesy type. Awkward and endearing, and it works just like how Light’s methods worked. It’s interesting to see.” 

  
  
“So you aren’t bored?” 

“Ding ding ding!” 

  
  
Once back in the lounge, he sees that his laptop is being picked up by that guy from before. 

“Um.” Izuku quickly walks over, nervously holding up a hand in objection, “That’s mine.” 

Purple eyes land on him a long moment, like he’s the one being analyzed for once. The man nods and hands him the laptop. 

“I thought you left without it, I was going to return it to you.” 

  
  
What? Really?

“Thank you!” He says, “That would be nice of you but uh, you can leave it if it happens again. Chances are I’m coming back…” 

“And if you don’t come back?” The voice is tired. Literally. It sounds like he’s on the verge of falling asleep or something. 

“Then you can still leave it, I wouldn’t want someone wasting their time on me.” He admits. 

“Helping someone is never a waste of my time.” 

Just like that, the man walks off. 

Izuku agrees with the sentiment. He helps those he can now. 

* * *

Ryuk is absolutely baffled with how much Izuku takes after his mother. 

He sits beside his mother, eating his dinner and watching tv. For once she doesn’t have a late night hospital shift and took it as a sign to see her son. 

He was starting to miss her, so he’s grateful he was thought of. 

“Honey have you been getting enough sleep?” Mom asks, pointing a chopstick towards his eyes. 

“I think so?” He tries, knowing full well he isn’t. Then again, he’s never been the kind of person to get a full eight hours, his mind has always been moving too fast. 

“‘Think’ isn’t going to cut it, mister.” She narrows her eyes, “Izuku, you have to take care of yourself.” 

“I know, Mom. I am.” 

  
  
“I’m so proud of you, you know.”  _ Where’s this coming from?  _ He’s taken aback from the fondness in her voice, it’s more than the usual ‘I’m proud of you’. 

“Mom?” 

  
  
“Sorry you’re- You’re just doing very well for yourself and you’re still so young and I can’t help but want to brag to everyone that  _ my  _ son is that high in the company and that  _ my  _ son is helping people.” 

Her wonders what she would say if she knew how else he helps people. 

“Not to bring up sore subjects but…” She trails with an apologetic smile. 

“But,” Izuku starts for her, “I never ended up a hero, I know.” They both eat a moment in total silence, the tv filling the space between. 

“Have you ever heard that people can change their mind on what they want to be when they grow up around 25 times before they really settle?” 

  
  
“I’ve heard of that,” He finishes chewing his mouthful of rice, “I feel like, personally, that’s changed since heroes became a thing. So many people want to be heroes, and they just… Hold onto it even when it’s no use to dream like that.” 

  
  
“I was very shocked when you suddenly changed your mind. Almost worried about it, actually.” Mom hums. 

“I bet.” 

“Backstory?!” Ryuk calls from the living room, almost startling him. He sends a pointed look to remind Ryuk to watch his volume. Ryuk rolls his eyes and changes the channel on tv and Izuku considers it a miracle Mom didn’t notice a floating remote or the tv changing. 

“--s what All Might has to say on the matter of Kira.” It’s the news, and both Izuku’s and his mother’s attention are caught immediately. 

“Oh, this guy! Blondie blue-eyed beefcake!” Ryuk points excitedly. 

“The public knows very little about Kira. I’m not legally allowed to disclose how much we, the police and heroes, know about Kira. We understand that history may be repeating itself and that the original killing method was never found, but I promise that everyone is working hard to solve this mystery and prevent as many deaths as we can.” 

  
  
“Is there any sort of message you have for Kira themself?” The reporter asks All Might, getting a short nod in response. 

“Kira, I must admit I’m not positive on what your motive is. However, I personally think you believe you’re being a hero by doing this. Countless people are dead, families are in ruins, the economy is being affected by you. Not just in Japan, but all over the world. We don’t know where you are, we don’t know who you are, and we don’t know if you have a goal. Kira, please listen very closely to what I’m about to say to you.” 

Izuku’s listening. 

“You are not a hero. Killing people is wrong and I will never approve of what you’re doing. It doesn’t have to be me, but one day hopefully soon, you will be apprehended and imprisoned. You are well over the line into villainy and don’t you dare think for even a second that you’re helping anyone by all of your senseless killing.” He’s not smiling. All Might isn’t smiling at all.

….. _ What?  _

_ No, no, no that….. It’s not right. Of course it’s not right it’s just like back then. God of course it’s happening again. _

_ All Might telling me I can’t be a hero.  _

“Izuku baby are you feeling alright?” Mom gets his attention, laying the cool back of her hand across his forehead. “You look a bit pale.” 

  
  
“Ah, sorry I’m just…” He’s just what? He doesn’t know what he’s feeling. “I feel uneasy.” 

  
  
“I see. I understand, it’s an odd time in the world, isn’t it?” 

He wants to know what Mom thinks of Kira, but he’s scared. 

“I’m going to go lay down in my old room.” Izuku blurts out, standing and walking down the hall to his room. 

He flops onto his bed, staring at a ceiling he’s known all of his life. 

“I was going to ask how big a fan you are of this All Might guy, but this room sure does answer that!” Ryuk cackles, looking at all of the merch. “Is this signature real?”    
  
Izuku glances to what he’s talking about.  _ Oh.  _

It’s the signature he got the day All Might told him he can’t be a hero. The day he was attacked by that sludge villain and then had his dreams shattered. 

Yet Izuku got the damn thing framed. 

“When I was in middle school, I was attacked by a villain, and All Might saved me.” Izuku explains a bit. 

“That must’ve been unreal for a fanboy like you.” 

  
  
“It was unreal alright. In fact I thought it meant I was dying because All Might hasn’t been seen in Japan in years before that year. I thought I was hallucinating someone saving me but no, it was really him.” He recalls it just like it was yesterday. “I came to and panicked for an autograph and he had already signed my hero analysis notebook.” 

  
  
“And?” Ryuk asks like he knows it went south. 

“ _ And.  _ I told the biggest idol in my life that I’m quirkless, in the desperate hopes that finally  _ someone  _ would tell me I can be a hero. That pathetic little powerless me could save people one day, and he looked me in my eyes fresh after an experience already traumatic enough and told me no, I can’t be anything.” Izuku bitterly explains. 

“Are you paraphrasing a bit? He didn’t say ‘you can’t be anything’, right?” Ryuk questions. 

“He might as well have. What else was I to hear when he said it like that? When he looked at me like that?!” 

Izuku hasn’t thought about that day this in depth in a very long time, and now he’s only really angry. He’s not as sad as he used to be, not as much self-loathing cloaks him like it would have before. 

“How do you feel about him now?” 

  
  
“I don’t know.” Izuku admits, running his hands through his curls, seperating a few ringlets absentmindedly. “He’s the best hero in the world, y’know? He’s saved so many people, he’s done so much for the world as the Symbol of Peace, global crime rates reduced just because he’s here. All Might is just… amazing.” 

“Sounds like you’re still a fanboy.” Ryuk teases, holding a figurine of All Might and closely inspecting it. “I told Light this too, but you know I don’t have to say anything I think. I’m not on anyone’s side in particular, I just talk to you because you’re the only one that can see me.” 

  
  
How lonely. 

“D-Do you want me to touch someone with the notebook so you can have a friend?” Izuku offers, worried by the wide-eyed look he gets in response. 

Ryuk howls with laughter. 

“Man you two really are different… No, kid, I don’t care much about that. I just mean you get my opinion because I feel like talking, not because you deserve it or because you have that notebook.” 

  
  
“Oh, I get it.” Izuku nods. 

“That being said, I think I understand how this whole quirk thing works and well, you may be quirkless but with this notebook you aren’t  _ powerless. _ ” 

_ Huh?  _

“I don’t know about back then, but right now I think you can be some kind of hero.” 

  
  
Ryuk calls Izuku a crybaby when he starts crying. 

* * *

By the end of the night Izuku has come to a painful but necessary realization. 

He needs All Might’s real name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic gets updated because this chapter has been written for a While
> 
> i'll start writing stuff to update my other fics but like,, after a nap or smth
> 
> i Will say i'm aware that a lot of the people reading this havent seen death note, so i'll do my best to make sure the Lore is clear in the fic, and when it Can't be made clear in the fic (for example there Is a part later on where Izuku get's excited and infodumps), I'll probably explain the death note lore in the end notes !
> 
> FOR EXAMPLE IN THIS CHAPTER  
> in the start it says izuku lost weight due to stress. in the death note manga (idk if its said in the anime, i dont think so) after Light used the death note for the first time he couldn't really get out of bed. couldn't eat or sleep at all, and he lost 10 pounds in a week because of it, until *surprise* he mentally 'got over it',,,, thats in quotes because how he learned to cope with it will be explained in this fic but like i can yell about Light Yagami spiraling into his god complex all day-
> 
> my art insta: Jellofello22  
> my tumblr: Jello-fello  
> my comic: https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/self-aware/list?title_no=330088
> 
> ahem.... I WANNA HEAR THEORIES AND GUESSES ON HOW THIS IS GONNA GO-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh izuku weaponizes a coffee pot

For the fourth time this week Hitoshi finds himself sitting in the same employee lounge as Midoriya. They haven’t exchanged a single word since the moment last week when he thought to bring the guy his laptop. 

Hitoshi thought it a bit odd when he noticed Midoriya took his bag with him but not important stuff like his laptop. He shrugged it off though.  _ I don’t know what he has in that bag and it could be anything valid.  _

He sits with his own computer firmly on his lap as he sits on the couch, near where Midoriya sits on the other couch. 

True enough to what Hawks said, Midoriya doesn’t give or pay attention to anyone unless they start it. Hitoshi can hear how other employee’s talk about Midoriya. They call him the same kind of pet names that Hawks did. They call him the second pet of the HPSC, as if Midoriya can’t hear them. 

Hitoshi knows Midoriya can hear them, but he shows absolutely no sign of it, and Hitoshi can’t help but wonder where he learned that skill from. 

With a few guesses in mind, he hopes it’s nothing too bad. 

On his phone is one of the several Kira fanpages. Every single one of them have thousands of comments calling Kira a god, and Hitoshi sincerely hopes that whoever Kira is, they don’t believe what people say. 

Crime rates have been reducing since the appearance of Kira. The media has been framing it as almost a sort of competition between Kira and All Might, to see who has affected the crime rates more. 

For everyone’s sake, Hitoshi really hopes Kira isn’t someone who’s childish and hates losing. The last thing they want is for someone with Kira’s power to feel challenged. 

Hitoshi glances up at Midoriya and freezes. 

He looks like he’s trying to listen for something, before fear settles on his face. Turning his attention to where Midoriya’s looking, he can hear it too. 

Faint screaming, the shuffling feet of people running away. Something’s going on near them. It’s coming this way. 

“Everyone get down!” Hitoshi stands and orders. The employees don’t do as told, they turn back and stare at him like they aren’t sure why he said that. They have to hear it, right?  _ Why won’t you fucking listen?  _ Midoriya doesn’t listen either, but Hitoshi’s fairly certain that’s because he’s afraid. 

_ Dammit. _

He rushes to the door and peers outside into the hall. There’s too many people shuffling around to make out much. 

Hitoshi hears the clicking noise, and he knows well there’s a gun pointed from behind him. 

“Turn around.” The voice commands. He does as told, seeing one of the employees has a gun.  _ Whatever’s going on had people who infiltrated?  _ He thinks this building would have better security than that. “No one say a word.” The woman threatens. “You.” 

“Me.” Hitoshi snarks. 

“Sit down. I know you’re some kind of hero and I don’t care to know which one. Don’t move, talk, or do anything or else I’ll lay these bullets into everyone in this room, understood?” 

“...Understood.” Even then, his quirk is pretty good for this kind of situation, “Do you care where I sit?” He asks, moving to a seat as he speaks. 

“No I don’t fuckin’ care.” She sighs. 

_ Huh? _

It didn’t work. He couldn’t activate brainwashing. 

“Got it. I’m going to keep sipping my coffee, that okay with you?” He tries again, focusing to make sure he isn’t somehow failing. 

“Go for it.” The voice is sassy, like she wants him to drink the coffee.  _ Oh, that’s smart.  _

_ They put suppressants in the coffee, didn’t they?  _

That’s why the coffee tastes a bit stronger today, to mask the taste of anything else in it.

Everyone in this room must be functionally quirkless right now. 

“Now. Who’s the smartest person in this room.” She asks, pointing the gun at people. They all stare at one person, Midoriya.

“No one better be pulling my fucking leg, why is the little kid the smartest?” She sounds annoyed, that’s dangerous. 

A clear of the throat gathers all attention. 

“I’m the smartest person i-in this room, yes.” Midoriya answers, “That’s precisely why I’m the youngest.” 

“Stand up slowly.” He does as told, “What’s your quirk?” She asks when she sees the coffee cup near his things. 

He gives her a calm, almost eerie smile. 

“I’m quirkless.” 

  
  
“Stop shitting me, what’s your quirk.” She points the gun directly at him. He keeps his face neutral enough, but Hitoshi can see the violent trembling of his hands. He gives the smallest glance to the large windows behind him, before staring behind the woman. 

“I can control your shadow like it’s my puppet.” 

  
  
She takes the bait. 

  
  
_ Wow.  _

The moment she turns Hitoshi wants to move, but he’s in her peripheral, as he watches the woman’s movements as she checks her shadow, Hitoshi fails to see the arm that throws a Granny Smith at the woman’s face. It’s clear to everyone that Midoriya threw it, the shocked faces would be funny were it not for the situation. 

By time the woman looks up, Midoriya has vanished. 

Well, by vanished he means he’s hiding under the table. 

He wouldn't have noticed if Midoriya didn’t scramble into Hitoshi’s shins. Hitoshi tries not to move too much or alert the woman of Midoriya’s location. That is, until he feels faint tapping on his leg, his attention is trying to be grabbed. Hitoshi opens the note app on his phone stealthily and hands his phone to the guy. There’s a request typed out when he gets it back. 

**Please hand me the pot of coffee behind you.**

_ What?  _ Well, Hitoshi knows Midoriya is quirkless, so there’s no point in keeping him from having any but is now really the time?

Well, they did all agree Midoriya’s the smartest person in this room, so maybe it won’t be so bad to trust him and his decisions. 

“Just a heads up, I’m getting another cup of coffee.” He calls to the woman as she scrambles to find Midoriya. She glances at Hitoshi but doesn’t object. 

She actually lets him grab it. 

The woman leaves for the hallway to search for him and he takes the chance to hand Midoriya the pot. The moment he does, he can tell Midoriya’s moving away from him, out from under the table. 

While she’s still out in the hallway, Midoriya slinks over to the doorway. The second he and Hitoshi lock eyes, Hitoshi pulls his mask down to mouth a message to him. 

Midoriya’s eyes widen. 

_ Oh… This is the first time he’s seen my whole face since I’ve been here.  _ Well, it’s not like he knows who Hitoshi is. Why would he be remembered. 

“Go take cover.” He mouths to the green-haired man who stands wielding a pot of coffee. 

“Dammit he must be in the room still!” An tired voice whines. It’s too late, she’s coming back and Hitoshi’s worried Midoriya’s going to get-

She enters the room and Midoriya speaks. 

“Excuse me, can you look here please?” He asks. 

She turns her head, only to be met with hot coffee thrown onto her. As she cringes back and writhes in pain, he smacks her with the pot itself until she’s on the ground. 

Midoriya puts her on her stomach and uses her own hair to restrain her arms. 

Employees are silent. They don’t know what to think of what just happened and honestly Hitoshi can’t blame them. Midoriya had a full plan and managed to execute it without anyone getting hurt. It’s kind of a miracle. 

That is, before he’s tased. 

Midoriya hits the ground and a man with a cloaking quirk reveals himself in the doorway, grabbing Midoriya’s legs and dragging him away. Hitoshi was out of his seat and hopping over the table the moment he saw the taser. 

He chases them out into the hall, only to turn a corner and find they’ve disappeared. 

_ Dammit- why do they need him?! The hell is going on?! _

He might need to get another hero involved, possibly Aizawa to get someone who can track locations remotely. Hitoshi opens his phone to dial but pauses when he notices something. 

There’s a scroll bar in the note app he has opened from Midoriya. 

The request to hand him the coffee pot isn’t all he wrote. 

**If they’re here and asking for the smartest person, chances are they’re after information and think I should have clearance or can brute force my way into what they want.**

Them wanting information makes sense, he supposes. 

“Attention!” He shouts, startling the employees with the sudden raise of his otherwise soft voice. “Assuming the intruders are here for information, what floor would have the most sensitive?” 

“I don’t think we can-” Someone tries. 

“Tell me.” He squints at them before someone else gives him the answer he wants. 

Hitoshi makes a break for the elevator. 

* * *

Izuku is exhausted. His muscles ache, they’re still shaking and he can’t tell if it’s from the taser, the adrenaline, or both. 

Man, he really should have been more specific with the death note. 

Ryuk has been laughing at him ever since he got tased and dragged off to one of the top floors. 

Izuku wasn’t supposed to be the employee grabbed. He thinks back to his entry. 

**Chikae Sanako - While infiltrating as an employee at the Hero Public Safety Commission, she holds people hostage and demands the smartest person in the area to take along and force to find out All Might’s real name. No employee casualties are caused. She makes a reckless decision and dies trying to escape.**

Looking back at the rest of the names and people involved, he doesn’t think there should be anything wrong with that. They’re all criminals, Izuku might as well get use of them before they die.

The only thing that went wrong with Sanako was that chance wasn’t on his side and she was in the same lounge as him. 

Izuku is pulled into one of his higher-up’s offices and sat into a chair, gun pointed at his head. 

“Get into the computer.”  _ Not even a please…  _

Even if he wrote no casualties should be caused, he can’t help but be fearful facing down the barrel of a gun. Well, he’s only human.

“Okay.” He breathes, typing away at the computer.  _ The computer wasn’t locked…?  _ Luck might be on his side with this one but it seems too easy. Either way, he has to work fast. “What next?” He asks.

“Figure out the real name of All Might.” Sanako orders, glancing to make sure no one’s at the door. 

“....Okay.” He agrees, pausing to sound like he’s hesitating. 

  
  
He brute forces his way through a few passwords and locked programs, finding that this database is the same one he has access to at his desk. The only difference is this one doesn’t have any restrictions. 

**Search: All Might**

**Searching.**

**No results found.**

_ What?  _

He tries a few more times just to be sure, then goes through every computer file he can. Not only can he not get a name, but he gets zero results for the words All Might in general. How is he a registered hero if he’s not in this database?

“I don’t see anything.” He admits, “No results for All Might come up.” 

“Stop fuckin’ around and get the information.” Sanako snaps at him.  _ Oh no. I didn’t account for this either.  _ He stares blankly at her. “Cut it with the deer-in-headlights shit, god they gave me a dumbass didn’t they.” Before Izuku can object or move, she swiftly knocks him out with the butt of the gun. 

* * *

Hitoshi can see from the window as he sprints down the hallway, the police are swarming the front entrance. Enough of them are in the building. He just has to find where they took Midoriya and possibly other hostages and get out.

There’s yelling in a room, and Hitoshi kicks the door open. 

“I’m telling you! It’s not here!” A random employee yells from behind a computer monitor at the woman from before.  _ Where is he?  _ Hitoshi finds Midoriya slumped over and unconscious on the ground, head bleeding. 

Hitoshi can tell he’s breathing. 

He knows that lady is pointing a gun at him, but he knows all she needs to do is verbally respond while he hopes the suppressants from the coffee wore off.

“What’s going on here?” He asks. 

She doesn’t answer. In fact she stares past him and out into the hallway before she breaks into a sprint and leaves the room. He turns to keep eyes on her and sees the swarm of police has made it to this floor. She’s being chased until she gets tackled to the ground. 

The woman panics and fights an officer for his gun, only to have it accidentally discharge. 

The shot rings through the air, freezing everyone in their movement. The shirt the woman wears turns redder, and she stops moving. 

It takes less than a minute for officers to declare her dead.

Hitoshi takes his eyes off of the body staining the carpet and moves to check on Midoriya. 

His muscles are still seizing but he doesn’t know if he’s been tased again. He lifts his hair up to check his wound, wiping the blood away with his sleeve.  _ Might need stitches for this.  _ Either way he should be checked over by a doctor.  _ But... _

Hitoshi picks Midoriya up to carry over his shoulder, freezing when he feels how light the boy is. 

Quickly he returns to the lounge and grabs his and Midoriya’s belongings and walks to the entrance. He’s stopped by an officer. 

“Please stand by for an ambulance for this individual.” The officer demands, moving as if he plans to take Midoriya. 

“No.” 

  
  
“No?” 

“He doesn’t want an ambulance.” He lies, it being a half-assed guess. “I’ll bring him to the hospital.” Hitoshi walks away without another word to the officer, ordering them a taxi. 

The driver doesn’t question anything. Hitoshi can feel that Midoriya’s waking up a bit.  _ Hold on, we’re almost there.  _

There.

* * *

Izuku turns onto his side, pulling the sheets a little higher over his shoulder to keep out the cold air. 

...Wait. 

Sheets?

  
  
He snaps his eyes open and sits up, grabbing his head with the sudden dizziness and then letting go from accidentally smacking his injury. 

“Careful.” A low voice warns. He looks around, rubbing at his eyes as they adjust to the low lighting. 

“You?” He questions, seeing Shinsou watching on the floor. 

“Me.” He confirms. 

“Why?”  _ Why am I here?  _

“You don’t seem like the kind to like a lot of people’s attention on you all at once. You need time to settle, yeah?” 

  
  
“....Yeah.” He confirms. He’d rather not go to a hospital if he’s not that hurt. 

“Thought so. You don’t need stitches for your head so I dressed the wound. There’s medicine on that table you can take if you’re in pain.” 

  
  
“Right.” He thinks, “Is this your apartment?” 

“Yep. It’s nothing much.” Shinsou confirms. The man gets up and sits beside Izuku on the couch. Now he has no mask on, no hood, nothing to cover up his face. “I should probably introduce myself.”  _ What?  _

“Hitoshi Shinsou.” Izuku beats him to it, confused at the momentary wide-eyes he gets in response. “Why would I not know you?” 

  
  
“Well, no one is supposed to know the underground people.” He attempts, poorly hiding his reasoning. 

“You thought I forgot about you? That I don’t remember we were in Gen Ed together before I left UA?” 

The nervous chuckle from Shinsou is telling enough. 

“Not only that, b-but you know where I work. I know heroes.”

“But I’m u-” 

  
  
“The term underground hero still has the word hero in it.” Izuku points out, taking two ibuprofen. 

“Besides that, how are you feeling?” 

“I’m sore.” 

“And mentally?” 

  
  
“I don’t know yet.” He lies. Izuku is honestly a bit frustrated that no one could get All Might’s real name.  _ Is it in a paper file somewhere? Is it in America?!  _ This is harder than he thought. Then again… He can maybe add public pressure. 

After all, he knows at least some of the public wouldn’t like knowing All Might hides his name from even allies. 

It feels underhanded and dirty, but he has to. 

“-re you listening?” Shinsou taps his shoulder, getting his attention. Izuku reddens a bit. 

“I’m so sorry!” He blurts out an apology, “I got lost in thought!” 

  
“It’s okay.” Shinsou tiredly reponds. “Are you up to talk about what happened?”  _ That fast?  _

“They wanted to know All Might’s real name.” He answers, looking down to pretend it’s distressing to him. 

“All Might’s? Why would they care for that?” The look he gets seems like Shinsou wants his sincere thoughts. 

“In a televised event shortly after the original Kira emerged, the world famous detective known as L challenged him. He told him to kill a man who sat in front of the camera with the name plate Lind L. Taylor written on it. It was set up to make Kira think that man is L.” 

  
  
“And?” Shinsou leans forward, not at all put off by the watered-down history lesson. 

“The man died of a heart attack within a minute of challenging Kira, live on national television.” 

  
  
“...And then what?” Shinsou asks, knowing there has to be more. He seems genuinely interested in what Izuku’s saying. It’s an odd feeling.

“Then the broadcasting kept going. It cut to another screen where L, the real L, said he wasn’t dead and that it was a trick to determine his location. He told Kira to kill him, but he never died.” 

“Why not?” 

  
  
“Kira is thought to need a name and face to kill.” 

  
  
“So that’s where All Might’s real name comes in.” Shinsou mumbles under his breath, putting the pieces together himself. There’s a moment where it looks like Shinsou is realizing something before he abruptly looks up at Izuku. 

“National?” 

  
  
“Huh?” 

  
  
“You said national broadcast, not international.” He points out. 

“Oh,”  _ I don’t think this can be used against me.  _ “Apparently L had a hunch Kira was in Japan, in a specific region, and broadcasted there first. If he didn’t get responses, he would’ve moved on to other regions until he did.” 

  
  
“Do you think we could do something like that here?” Shinsou asks him a bit too sincerely. 

“We?” 

  
  
“Oh. I’m getting ahead of myself. You uh, need to rest and recover from today anyways so maybe-” 

  
  
“Shinsou, I want to know.” He admits. 

“I had been meaning to ask you if you’d like to join me in investigating the identity of this new Kira?” 

_ What?  _

* * *

“I had been meaning to ask you if you’d like to join me in investigating the identity of this new Kira?” Hitoshi forces himself to ask despite how awkward he feels. 

Midoriya stares blankly at him as if he’s in shock.  _ I knew it, this was too much.  _

“I’m sorry…?” Midoriya asks like he doesn’t understand. 

“I’ve been hired to find the identity of Kira. That’s why I’ve been at the HPSC every day. Until the case is over, I’m considered an employee there.” He explains, still being gawked at. 

  
“Oh.” The voice is small, almost unable to be heard. 

“I want you to help me.” 

  
  
“W-Why me?” 

  
  
“Are you serious?” He can’t help but laugh, “Look at yourself! You’re a fucking genius and you’re already providing better analysis than anyone else I’ve spoken to and you’re hardly even trying to. Midoriya, you’re what I need.” 

“I don’t want to be in your way.” Midoriya averts his gaze. 

“I think with your help, everyone will be able to find the way through this case. I think you’d give us a fighting chance against Kira.” 

  
  
“I don’t- I don’t know about this.”  _ Why is he so stubborn?  _

“I read your analysis. I was given all five folders and they have been the only thing I can trust to reference while I work.” 

  
  
“That’s not-” 

  
  
“I know you use the name Mikumo Akatani for things like that. Why?” 

  
  
“I just… I just thought when dealing with Kira it’d be safer to not give my real name out. You know, in case it’s an inside job?”  _ Smart, but nothing indicates it being someone who works there. Otherwise there’d be no need for what happened today. What’s the point in making a scene like that… _ “So, you were eavesdropping after all?” 

  
  
_ Ah. Busted.  _

“Yes, I was. I’m sorry, it was inappropriate of me but I was just curious of you.” Hitoshi feels embarrassed being caught snooping like that. 

“It’s mostly fine. Everyone there is curious of me.” Midoriya confirms, “Even Hawks is, it’s bizarre.” 

  
  
“Genius is a bizarre thing.” He points out, feeling relieved at the nod he gets from Midoriya. “It’s weird, now that I think about it.” Hitoshi realizes. 

“What is?” 

  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you talk so much without being forced to.” 

  
  
“Being forced to…?” Midoriya nervously chuckles. 

“Like in school. You’d present or talk about stuff but only because you had to. I don’t think I’ve ever willingly seen you speak so much.” 

“Oh, I fixed that about myself…” He trails, ears turning a bit red.  _ Fixed? Huh?  _

“What does that mean, Midoriya?” 

“I had this habit.” He mumbles, before clearing his throat and forcing himself to speak up. “I would mumble and mutter  _ all the time.  _ I would-I would just get so lost in thought that I didn’t even notice I was talking out loud.” 

  
  
Now that Hitoshi thinks back, he can recall a few times where that’s happened in the start of their first year. He can also recall how utterly humiliating it was for Midoriya when it was called out or he was mocked. 

Hitoshi admits it felt kind of annoying at first, but the annoyance faded very quickly.

“You stopped doing it?” Hitoshi remembers. 

“Yeah. I taught myself to keep my long strands of thoughts and analysis inside of my head only, and I guess as a result I stopped talking as much as I used to. Not-Not that I had anyone to talk to anyways.” Right, Midoriya never had any friends at UA either. There might have been some sense of solidarity between he and Hitoshi, if it weren’t for the fact that Hitoshi actively chose to have no friends. He had his goals to work towards and that was all that mattered to him. 

“Oh.” Hitoshi hums. 

“It’s not a big deal or anything. I’m just glad I stopped uh, bugging people with it, you know?” 

  
  
“No.” 

  
  
“No?” Midoriya asks with a genuinely confused expression. 

“As in ‘No, I don’t know.’” He says, “Midoriya, I liked when you mumbled on like that.” 

Hitoshi wasn’t prepared for the way Midoriya’s face utterly reddens and he looks away. He decides to keep speaking. 

“If I wasn’t actively listening to you, it was a nice background noise. When I  _ did  _ decide to tune into whatever topic you were on, I found myself borderline amazed. You were so smart and full of ideas and you thought in ways I’ve never considered before.” It's been so long since Hitoshi thought about it. It feels like it was so long ago.

  
  
“If you’re trying to make me feel better, you can stop.” The voice is low and defensive. Hitoshi feels a bit bad when he sees the tears collecting in Midoriya’s eyes. 

“You think I’m joking?” Hitoshi realizes, hurt for Midoriya when he gets a nod in response. 

“If you think you can win my help on this case with your flattery, you’ve thought wrong.” 

“No- Midoriya I mean it. To be honest, I don’t think I would’ve gotten into the hero course if it weren’t for you.”  _ I don’t know how we ended up having a heart to heart.  _

“What?” 

  
  
“The things you said. The idea’s you had were either so fucking out there but still made logical sense, or so painfully simple it made me feel dumb. I started thinking differently about finding solutions to my problems. I realized there isn’t just a single proper way to win. Anything’s fair in heroics.” 

  
  
“Anything’s fair in heroics.” Midoriya slowly repeats, eyes on the ground. He stares a long while before looking up at Hitoshi again. “Thank you.” 

“It’s just the truth.” 

“I’m in.” 

  
  
“Huh?” Hitoshi’s confused. 

“I’ll join the investigation and work with you.” 

* * *

“You’re kind of a crybaby, you know that?” Ryuk asks, sitting beside Izuku on a fairly empty train. 

“I do.” Izuku answers, pretending to be on the phone.  _ Not that people would think anything of someone talking to themselves this day in age anyways.  _

“Oh, well, as long as you know.” 

Izuku stops pretending to be on the phone when he realizes no one’s looking anywhere near him. 

He pulls up the news, instinctively freezing when he sees Kacchan on the screen. 

_ Ah. They’ve figured out Kacchan was saved by Kira.  _ In fact, they’re dubbing it Kira’s first kill. Which is correct but it still bothers them. 

It’s confusing a lot of people. They’re all wondering why Kacchan was saved. He has enough controversy surrounding him regarding how he does his job, and no one quite knows if this means Kira approves. 

_ I have to throw them off my trail before they ask Kacchan questions that might point to me.  _

Not that any questions really would, but still. He’s a part of Kacchan’s past whether he likes it or not, and that’s enough to put Izuku under some kind of suspicion. 

Izuku blinks a moment at a video of Kacchan on his screen. 

“Hey Ryuk. You and Kacchan kind of have the same walk…” He trails, “And the same hairstyle.”

* * *

Once home, Izuku stands in the shower and thinks over what the hell happened today. 

He can’t but think it was kind of weird that Shinsou never took him to a hospital and instead just took him to his apartment. Even if he did give a reason it seemed kind of...Suspicious. 

Then again Izuku supposes he’s just being paranoid. 

Izuku Midoriya is going to be part of the investigation tasked with taking down Kira. 

He almost wants to laugh. 

Out of the shower, he eats a quick dinner while he continues processing everything. 

Izuku stares at his ceiling from where he lays in his bed. He just read an email explaining he has two days off while his job works out what happened today. He also has an email from a detective Tsukauchi asking him to come by for questioning tomorrow. 

_ I’m part of the investigation.  _ He mentally repeats it.  _ How do I move now? Do I frame someone? Make up a person to frame? Do I just give zero leads and make it impossible to point fingers at someone? Do I make Kira seem like an actual God who’s simply delivering divine punishment?  _

No, no, he can’t do that last one. Equating Kira to a God, whether he means it or not, could be seriously dangerous for him. 

Izuku finds himself thinking about what Shinsou said. About _everything_ Shinsou’s said. He realizes one startling conclusion about Shinsou that he really, really wishes weren’t the case. 

_ Shinsou is a good person.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"LL BE REAL  
> Y'all can thank Cyberphobia for this chapter cuz i saw post sayin they're watching death note right now and i was like "oh fuck that reminds me i should update" lmaooo
> 
> ANYWAYS i got a comment about what happened with kacchan and how him Almost dying works with the death note rules
> 
> Think of it like the hijacking scene from the manga. People were at Risk of dying but no one besides the name written died. So it's safe to assume Ryuk never had any plans of ACTUALLY killing kacchan, just a near-death experience
> 
> anywayssss if you like the art check out my instagram @Jellofello22
> 
> and check out my comic, Self Aware, while you're at it: https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/self-aware/list?title_no=330088  
> the comic updates Almost weekly, which is a lot more often than my fics

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO WELCOME IM VERY EXCITED FOR THIS FIC SO LET ME TALK ABOUT CANON DIFFERENCES-
> 
> I'm not giving spoilers but i will say that the events that happen in canon vs this story are Very different solely because Izuku was never in the hero course
> 
> as well as a few other changes for Plot convenience you'll notice moving forward
> 
> in the Death Note canon, Ryuk Literally didn't give a fuck. Like he had None to give. He was there to be entertained and he was there for a good time
> 
> because it's been 200 years since he's had the same kind of wild ride as Light Yagami vs L Lawliet, he's learned that he really does have to give people a little.. push sometimes,, which you'll see next chapter--
> 
> as per usual 1) I do all of the art myself!!!! and 2) this story, like all my others, is not planned. so like I'll add tags like major character death If and When I write it but as of right now yall know as much as I do
> 
> also pls don't say anything to me about updates. if you guys read my other stories you know i extend the time between chapters every time someone is rude about an update. this also goes for "if you have another story you wont update Regenerate, Fate as much" and stuff... please dont do that-
> 
> anyways now for links for yall to check out
> 
> MY TUMBLR SO YALL CAN YELL THEORIES AT ME: @Jello-Fello  
> MY ART INSTAGRAM IF YOU LIKE MY ART: @Jellofello22
> 
> and the link to my comic, Self Aware: https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/self-aware/list?title_no=330088


End file.
